Partners In Crime
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: a Sherlolly crack!fic, written in Molly's POV, inspired by this post on tumblr: 'We both got arrested and now we are riding in the police car together and now we are flirting. Wow, this is strange.' I do not own the characters, they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC/Moftiss.


**Author's Note:** I apologize profusely for this awful crack!fic lol. It is my first crack!fic. If this is the first of my works you read, I promise I have wayyyyy better stories on here!

* * *

"Well, this night certainly took a turn," Sherlock muttered. I just rolled my eyes and sat quietly in the back of the police car with my 'partner in crime'.

*record scratch*

*freeze frame*

"Yep, that's me. You're probably wondering how I got in this situation."

 **4 Hours Earlier**

I was solving cases with Sherlock again while John stayed home with Rosie who had a bout of sickness. Sherlock was positively chipper about the particular murder case we were on. He had told me to stay close and to not wander off, for fear of losing me to a psychopath.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I had responded.

Sherlock was adamant about finding and searching the suspect's flat. We had gone behind the apartment building to get in by using the fire escape. The two of us went up and I waited for Sherlock to get the door's lock picked. Once the door had opened, we snuck inside and Sherlock broke out into a run for the sitting room. I heard shouting as I rushed to catch up to him. Someone had just dialed 999 and Sherlock's hands were being held behind his back. Another person in the flat grabbed my hands and before we knew it, the police arrived. None other than Greg Lestrade appeared, clearly annoyed as he pressed the palm of his hand against his face.

"What the hell is going on, Sherlock? Breaking into random flats now?" Lestrade asked.

"Well, it may seem we got the wrong flat," Sherlock admitted.

"We!? I think you mean you, Sherlock," I accused with a glare.

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose it was only me," Sherlock agreed.

"Alright, you two, you're not above the law so you're gonna have to come with me," Lestrade ordered. We were handcuffed and now sitting in the back of the police car.

 **Presently**

I tried my best to ignore him but I glanced at him when he spoke every now and then. It's a bit frustrating when the man you not-so-secretly love is an annoying git sometimes. Oh, but I still loved him and it was up to him to get us out of this mess. Charges were being pressed against our breaking and entering only because Sherlock charged in there with his gun out.

"Molly, you look absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight," Sherlock spoke softly.

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. What an event this day is becoming. First, we break into the wrong flat, get arrested and put into the back of Greg's police car on the way to New Scotland Yard and now he's _flirting_ with me!? Oh yeah, this day is getting stranger by the minute. I couldn't help but blush at his comment though. I tried to redeem my first response. "Um, well, thank you?" It came out as a question, of course.

"I mean it. You are beautiful, Molly Hooper," he insisted, his tone even more gentle than before. I knew he meant it then. I just couldn't believe it. I let out a laugh of disbelief and joy. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Sherlock, this whole day has been so upside down," I giggled.

"Stop the flirting, you two, we're here," Greg told us as he chuckled. Great, he's laughing at us. "It is about time though." So, I urged Sherlock to not call John to bail us out and call Mycroft instead. After all, John was busy tending to Rosie. It took a bit of coercing but Mycroft was called and he showed up quickly.

"You two are going to give me a run for my money," Mycroft told us.

"Oh, please, just bail us out and we'll be out of what's left of your hair," Sherlock jibed. I elbowed him accordingly, of course.

"He means thank you," I added.

"Here's the bail money and the bet money," Mycroft said dryly to Greg.

"Bet money?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, we had a bit of a betting pool to see when the two of you would finally get together. After you were flirting in my police car, I had to inform Mycroft that I won. Pay up," Greg laughed. Yep, that was definitely a night to remember.


End file.
